Thanatos
Thanatos (Θάνατος in Ancient Greek) is the god of Death and a minor underworld god. His parents are Nyx and Erebus and the twin brother of Hypnos. His Roman count part is Letus. Thanatos Thanatos is the son of Nyx and the twin brother of Hypnos. Born somewhere in the Underworld. He is the God of Death and Lieutenant of Hades. He is fear by most everyone expect his brother Hypnos, Nxy, Hades and Macaria.Thanatos only cares about his mother and Macaria. Thanatos does not trust many people not even his own father. When he was younger he hung out with Macaria the daughter of Hades in Elysium. Where not many mortals go to after they die. Thanatos saw Macaria as a little girl for most of his children hood. Until one day he notice that he had feelings for Macaria but because he is the God of Death he feels that he cant' make Macaria happy because he cannot change. Macaria doesn't smile all the time like she used to when she stayed out of the mortal world .Thanatos said "You should avoid the pain of the mortals. You should avoid me and You expect something in me that is impossible. Every god and mortal hates me. Don't aspire for something more." but no matter what he said to Macaria he knew that she still loved him and he still loved her. He pretend not to know that Macaria was in love with him. But neither one of them admitted their love for each other until one day Eros the god of love saw them together and made them confess their love for each other. Appearance Thanatos is tall, pale, and dark-haired, with eyes so light a blue they look like ice. He normally wears dark colors, things like jeans and hoodies and t-shirts. He often takes the guise of someone who easily blends into a crow, or someone trusted--like a doctor or nurse or paramedic. In his god form, he has large, black-feathered wings that store souls. Because of this appearance, he has often been mistaken for the Angel of Death.] Personality Thanatos sense of humour is dry, and he tends to be annoyed easily. However, he isn't quick to anger and tends to avoid getting into a physical fight unless he has to. He shuts a lot of people out, and his loyalties often sway back and forth, depending on who's making the best offer for him at the time. However, he is very protective and loyal to his children and to his family, and he will do anything it takes to ensure their safety. As far as his views on death go, well, he doesn't have much patience or sympathy for the dying, even if he is Gentle Death. Abilities Since Thanatos is the god of death, he presumably has control over death, control of the dead, and the ability to kill someone with a touch. As part of his duties, Thanatos is able to separate the dead from the living. He captures souls trying to escape from the Underworld and sends them back. Also, because he usually is in control of the Doors of Death, he is able to quickly pass between the world of the living and the dead. Umbrakinesis Category:Underworld Dieties Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Underworld Residents Category:Minor Gods Category:Greek God